Depuis qu'elle est revenue
by Sheya-chan
Summary: Lisanna est revenue de Eldoras et a maintenant réintégré la guilde de Fairy Tail. Nastu n'a d'yeux que pour elle, si bien qu'il finit par ignorer totalement son amie Lucy. Celle-ci le vit très mal et sombre peu à peu dans le désespoir. Tout le monde s'inquiète pour elle. Finalement, un ami assez inattendu va essayer de l'aider.
1. Prologue

**Titre : **Depuis qu'elle est revenue.

**Auteur : **Moi-même

**Genre : **Drame/Romance

**Manga/Animé original : **_Fairy Tail_ de Hiro Mashima

* * *

**Prologue**

_Cher Journal,_

_C'était encore pire aujourd'hui. Il est à la limite de l'ignorance. C'est à peine s'il me dit bonjour. Il passe tout son temps avec elle. Il ne part même plus en mission avec moi... Lisanna. Après avoir tant entendu parler d'elle, j'étais heureuse de la rencontrer enfin. Heureuse de voir le bonheur qui régnait dans la guilde depuis qu'elle a "ressuscité". Puis les choses ont changé. Enfin, il a changé. Au début, je comprenais qu'il passe du temps avec elle, après tout, c'était son amie d'enfance. Elle avait dû lui manquer. Mais maintenant, je n'existe plus. Il me passe à côté en me disant à peine bonjour. Il ne vient plus s'introduire chez moi les soirs. Ca me manque. Il me manque... J'adorais partir en mission avec lui. Le voir arriver vers moi le matin avec son sourire. Ce sourire qui me fait tellement craquer. Il a fallut qu'il s'éloigne pour que je me rende compte de mes sentiments. Ca fait mal. Il ne me parle plus. Ne me regarde plus. Alors que nous étions si proches. Quand je me réveille le matin, il n'y a plus sa chaleur à côté de moi. Et je ne peux rien faire. Juste regarder. Et souffrir. J'en viens même à penser qu'elle n'aurait pas dû revenir. Si seulement nous n'avions pas été sur Eldoras. Si seulement elle était vraiment morte. Je me hais de penser cela. Qui pourrait haïr Lisanna ? Elle qui est si gentille et douce... Je ne peux pas rivaliser face à elle. Natsu s'éloigne. Il m'abandonne. Et je ne peux rien faire. Tout à changer depuis qu'elle est revenue._

* * *

Bonjour à tous !

Ceci est le prologue de ma prochaine fiction. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres il y aura mais je serais sûrement capable de vous le dire quand je publierais le chapitre 1.

Je pense publier un chapitre par semaine.

J'espère que vous apprécierez ma fiction ! Bonne lecture. :)


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Lucy marchait dans les rues de Magnolia. Elle se rendait à la guilde, comme tous les matins. Mais en ce moment, elle redoutait ces matins qui étaient pourtant devenus habituels. Néanmoins, elle continuait à s'y rendre, se disant que, peut être, ce jour serait différent des autres. Elle poussa la porte de l'imposant bâtiment qu'était Fairy Tail et alla directement s'assoir au bar, saluant les quelques mages matinaux qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Une fois assise, elle discuta un peu avec Mirajane, qui lui demanda pour la énième fois si elle avait quelqu'un en vue avant de repartir vaquer à ses occupations, la laissant seule. Lucy resta là, silencieuse, pendant une bonne demi-heure. Les mages arrivaient les uns après les autres. Elle sursautait à chaque fois que la porte s'ouvrait. Elle redoutait le moment où ce serait lui qui la franchirait. Ou peut être qu'elle espérait que ce soit lui ? Lucy réfléchissait. Allait-il encore l'ignorer ? Cette question revenait inlassablement tous les matins. Soudain, une voix vint la sortir de ses pensées.

\- Alors Lucy, commença-t-elle, prête à faire une mission aujourd'hui ?

\- Tu sais bien que je n'ai plus de coéquipier Levy.

\- Mais peut être qu'il voudra bien aujourd'hui, essaya-t-elle de l'encourager. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

\- Tu as peut être raison, répondit Lucy.

Effectivement, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Elle essaierait de convaincre Natsu de partir avec elle. Elle n'osait pas faire de mission seule. Enfin, elle n'en avait pas l'envie. Elle était habituée à être avec ce mage turbulent, qui démolissait tout sur son passage accompagné d'Happy, son petit chat bleu qui essayait de lui rendre la forme quand il avait le mal des transports. Mais la résolution de la jeune fille fût de courte durée. Natsu venait d'entrer dans la guilde, aux côtés de Lisanna. Lucy baissa la tête et Levy esquissa un sourire. Elle fit mine de se lever.

\- Bon, il est là, je vais te...

Natsu passa devant les deux amies sans même leur adresser un regard. Trop concentré à raconter une de ses folles aventures à Lisanna. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus resta comme pétrifiée. Il venait juste de passer devant Lucy. Il ne l'avait même pas vu. Non, il l'avait complètement ignoré. Elle tourna la tête vers la blonde, qui baissait toujours la tête. Pourquoi avait-elle insisté ? Elle savait très bien que c'était comme cela depuis des semaines. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir cherché à faire espérer son amie.

\- Lucy je...

\- Je vais aller chercher une mission que je puisse faire seule ! la coupa Lucy.

Elle releva la tête et sourit à son amie avant de se diriger vers le panneau d'affichage. Levy n'était pas dupe. Elle savait que ce qu'il était en train de se passer faisait du mal à son amie. Et elle ne réalisait toujours pas à quel point. Elle lui avait proposé plusieurs fois de partir avec elle en mission. Mais elle avait toujours refusé, trouvant toujours un nouveau prétexte. Elle en avait conclut qu'elle voulait rester seule. Mais elle savait très bien que la solitude ne pouvait que la perdre encore plus.

Pendant ce temps, Lucy avait sélectionné une mission. Quelque chose de simple mais dans ses cordes. Débarrasser une ville de quelques brigands. Taurus ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Elle prévint Mirajane qu'elle acceptait cette mission et partit directement à la gare.

\- Elle part seule ? demanda la barwoman aux mages attroupés au bar.

\- Il faut croire, répondit simplement Cana avant d'engloutir un autre tonneau.

Levy jeta un regard vers Natsu. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que sa coéquipière partait sans lui. Seul Happy avait l'air de l'avoir remarqué mais ne comprenait pas vraiment la situation. Levy se sentait désolée pour son amie, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider.

Lucy était dans le train en direction d'Etalina, la petite ville commençante d'où elle devait chasser les bandits. Elle regardait mollement le paysage défiler par la fenêtre. Le voyage ne durait que 4 heures, mais il lui paraissait interminable. Elle avait pourtant fait des voyages beaucoup plus long que celui-ci. Mais jamais seule... Elle faillit s'endormir mais le vacarme de la gare lui fit se rappeler qu'elle devait descendre. Elle prit donc son sac et se rendit à la mairie où se trouvait l'émetteur du message, le maire en personne. Celui-ci parut surpris de voir arriver une jeune fille pour ce travail. Il lui exposa la situation. Des bandits avaient pris en otage un quartier entier de la ville. Ils réclamaient une rançon que la ville ne pouvait évidemment pas payer et avait donc fait appel à Fairy Tail pour régler le problème.

\- Mais je vous avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à voir une jeune fille telle que vous répondre à mon message, finit-il sur un ton inquiet.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, le rassura Lucy. Je serais de retour avant la tombée de la nuit.

\- La tombée de la nuit ?! s'exclama le maire. Mais c'est dans moins de 3 heures. Le temps que vous vous rendiez sur les lieux et que vous... C'est impossible mademoiselle.

\- Ne sous estimez pas Fairy Tail.

Elle tourna le dos et se rendit directement dans le quartier ouest. La ville ressemblait à une ville fantôme. Personne n'osait s'aventurer dans le coin. Elle entra dans différentes échoppes mais n'y trouva personne. Ils devaient tous être regroupés au même endroit. Lucy réfléchissait mais ne connaissant pas la ville, elle n'avait aucune idée d'où ils pouvaient se cacher. Soudain, elle releva la tête et aperçut un immense bâtiment qui n'était autre que la banque.

\- S'ils sont là dedans, c'est qu'ils sont encore plus débiles et prévisibles que je ne le croyais, pensa Lucy.

Elle se dirigea donc vers le bâtiment quand un coup de feu retentit. Le mur juste à côté d'elle fumait de l'impact de la balle. Lucy eut à peine le temps de se retourner que les balles plurent sur la petite rue. Elle s'abrita derrière une statue en forme de lion gigantesque, le symbole de la ville. Elle saisit son trousseau de clé et en choisit une.

\- Ouvre-toi, porte du palais de la Vierge. Virgo !

Virgo apparût dans sa tenue de soubrette. Elle s'inclina devant Lucy.

\- Une punition princesse ?

\- Creuse-moi un trou jusque dans la banque !

\- A vos ordres princesse !

Elle plongea dans le sol et creusa, la Constellationiste sur ses pas. A l'arrivée, la soubrette fit un signe à Lucy quelques centimètres avant le sol de la banque. Celle-ci ferma la porte de la vierge pour ouvrir celle de Taurus. Son arrivée explosa le sol juste derrière les otages. Leurs cris retentirent et les malfrats se ruèrent vers Lucy et l'esprit céleste. La vache se précipita vers ses adversaires, non sans complimenter sa maîtresse sur son _nice body_ juste avant. Mais cela ne la faisait plus vraiment rire. Les ennemis furent mis au tapis en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux et étaient vraiment des bandits de bas étage. Les gens prisonniers vinrent remercier la blonde avant d'évacuer la banque et de se rendre chez eux ou à la mairie. Lucy leur emboita le pas.

\- Comment ? Il ne vous a fallu que 2 heures ?! s'exclama la maire, ahurit.

-Oui, je suis désolée j'ai un peu endommagé le sol de votre banque, s'excusa la jeune Constellationiste.

Lucy ne se pensait pas forte. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec la plupart des membres de la guilde. Elle savait que ce n'était pas sa force qui l'avait aidé dans cette mission, mais plutôt le fait que les bandits n'étaient ni organisés, ni expérimentés. C'était un coup de chance pour elle. Mais le maire la remercia en lui doublant la récompense prévue. Au lieu de 5 000 joyaux, elle en reçu 10 000 ! La blonde le remercia à son tour. Ne sachant pas quoi dire.

\- Mais c'est normal ! dit le maire. Vous avez été très efficace. Si vous voulez revenir dans notre ville, vous y serez la bienvenue.

Après l'avoir à nouveau remercier Lucy repartit vers la gare, le cœur léger. C'était sa première mission seule depuis longtemps et elle s'en était bien sortit. Mais au moment de monter dans le train, son enthousiasme redescendit. Elle s'en était bien sortit car c'était une mission facile. Mais elle ne pourrait pas faire ça tout le temps. La récompense d'aujourd'hui lui permettrait de payer son loyer, mais elle ne pourrait pas se contenter de ça. Cette mission lui avait presque fait oublier la réalité des faits. Elle avait perdu son coéquipier. Son ami. Le trajet lui parut infinissable. Il lui laissait le temps de penser et ce n'était pas bon. Evidemment, elle pensait à Natsu. A Lisanna. Une fois de plus, il l'avait totalement ignoré. Mais qu'espérait-elle ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas enfin à ce faire une raison ? Elle haïssait cette lueur d'espoir qui brillait encore en elle et dont elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire.

En arrivant à la gare de Magnolia, il était plus de minuit. Elle rentra chez elle et se roula en boule dans son lit pour pleurer. Comme elle le faisait tous les soirs.

* * *

Bonjour/soir à tous !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. :)

Je me suis enfin décidée sur la fin de cette fiction et je peux donc vous annoncer qu'il y aura probablement 7 ou 8 chapitres en plus du prologue et de l'épilogue. Je vais vraiment essayer de publier tous les samedis mais il risque d'avoir des perturbations durant le mois de mai, car je devais prendre l'avion pour revenir en France et je ne pourrais peut être pas le publier ce jour là. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous l'aurez sûrement avant. :)

J'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir à lire cette fiction ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! :)

Bonne journée/soirée !


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le froid réveilla Lucy. Elle tourna la tête vers le réveil posé près d'elle. 4 heures du matin. Elle attrapa sa couette et tenta de s'enrouler à l'intérieur sans succès. Elle qui avait eut l'habitude d'avoir un chauffage humain dans son lit, les dernières nuits avaient été plutôt difficiles. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'augmenter le chauffage, par manque d'argent. Elle décida donc de faire ce dont elle avait pris l'habitude : enfiler un pantalon et une veste pour partir se promener.

Les rues de Magnolia étaient calmes à cette heure-ci. Les boulangeries n'ouvraient qu'à 5 heures et la plupart des habitants dormaient encore.

\- J'aimerais bien moi aussi, pensa Lucy.

Elle marchait le long de la rivière. Il faisait un peu froid mais c'était normal. Les nuits de printemps étaient toujours ainsi au royaume de Fiore. Tout en avançant, elle se perdit dans ses pensées. Tout la ramenait à la même chose. Natsu. Elle se sentait triste mais aussi idiote. Idiote d'avoir pu penser qu'elle aurait une chance, mais encore plus idiote de s'être rendue compte de ses sentiments si tard. Trop tard. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment ils avaient pu passer d'équipe "de choc" à ignorance totale. C'était vraiment trop dur pour elle. Elle avait un ami qui lui était précieux et on le lui avait enlevé du jour au lendemain. C'était injuste. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ?

Lucy marcha ainsi jusqu'à un des nombreux canaux que l'on trouvait partout en ville. Là où elle était souvent passée avec Natsu lorsqu'ils partaient en mission. De toute façon, tout dans cette ville le lui rappelait. Il était partout. Elle s'assit sur le bord, les pieds dans le vide, regardant le léger courant de l'eau devant elle. Elle leva ses yeux brillants au ciel. Il commençait à s'éclaircir. Le soleil se lèverait dans 1 heure ou 2. Mais il n'y avait aucun marin sur le port. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Lucy pensait être seule.

\- Lucy ? demanda une voix qu'elle connaissait.

Elle se retourna et découvrit un garçon aux cheveux noirs très peu habillé. Que faisait-il dehors à une heure pareille ?

\- Bonjour Grey.

Le garçon vint s'assoir à côté d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà debout à une heure pareille ? demanda le jeune homme. Toi qui apprécie tellement tes grasse mat' !

\- Ca fait déjà longtemps que je n'en fais plus, répondit Lucy sur un air de plaisanterie.

\- Comment ça ? s'inquiéta-il.

\- Oh mais ce n'est rien ! le rassura la blonde. Juste que je dors mal ces temps-ci c'est tout.

\- Tu es sûre ? insista-il. Déjà hier j'ai vu que tu étais dans les nuages. Il y a un truc qui te tracasse ?

Lucy tourna la tête vers lui. Il la regardait avec un regard inquiet. Elle se rendit compte que la situation était étrange. Bien qu'elle ait fait équipe de nombreuse fois avec le mage de la glace, elle ne s'était jamais vraiment confiée à lui. Et ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé... Il dû se rendre compte du malaise de la jeune fille car il détourna son regard pour fixer à son tour le courant d'eau devant eux.

\- Non vraiment, dit-elle. Il n'y a rien.

Grey ne répondit rien. Il fixait inlassablement l'eau. Il avait l'air complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Et toi ? demanda Lucy.

\- Moi ? répondit-il en sortant de ses pensées.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors de si bon matin ? expliqua-t-elle.

\- Oh ça ! s'exclama-t-il. J'aime beaucoup me balader le matin avant d'aller à la guilde. Donc dés que je suis debout, je m'habille et je sors !

\- Et je suppose que la perte de tes habits n'était pas prévue dans le programme ?

Grey tourna la tête vers elle, le regard plein d'interrogation. Puis il se regarda, et vit qu'il avait encore enlever son t-shirt. Il se releva immédiatement et se dirigea dans la direction d'où il était venu.

\- On se voit à la guilde ! lança-t-il pressé.

Lucy le regarda s'éloigner, un léger sourire sur son visage. Décidemment, sa manie d'enlever ses vêtements à tout bout de champs la ferait toujours rire. Surtout quand elle le voyait chercher les parties manquantes partout. Quand il eut disparu, elle se releva et repris la direction de chez elle pour prendre ses affaires. Elle n'aurait pas cru croiser Grey aussi tôt le matin. Et surtout qu'il avait l'air de s'inquiéter pour elle. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment proches malgré qu'ils soient amis et même un peu plus étant donné qu'ils avaient fait équipe ensemble. Elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Une fois arrivée chez elle, elle prit son sac, enleva sa veste et partit en direction de Fairy Tail.

Quand elle arriva à la guilde, tout le monde était presque là. Elle avait trainé sur le chemin pour ne pas arriver trop tôt comme les jours précédents. Elle n'en pouvait plus de le voir passer devant elle sans qu'il ne la voit. La guilde était en effervescence, comme d'habitude. Cana buvait un tonneau rempli de rhum. Juvia observait Grey de loin en imaginant toutes sortes de trucs tordus. Levy lisait ses livres, observée de très près par Jet et Droy, ses deux coéquipiers. Mirajane tenait le bar, toujours aussi souriante. Le maître était assis en tailleur sur celui-ci, observant ses "enfants". Et Natsu parlait avec Lisanna et Elfman à une table. Son cœur se serra mais elle réussit à avancer jusqu'au panneau d'affichage. Les missions les plus faciles du jour avaient déjà été prise, et il ne restait que des choses bien trop dures pour elle seule : sauver une ville d'une guilde noire, pourchasser les géants dans la montagne ou encore aider des pêcheurs à vaincre un monstre marin de 10 mètres. Impossible pour elle. Elle soupira et se dirigea vers la table de Levy, saluant les mages sur son passage.

\- Bonjour Lucy ! s'exclama Lisanna.

La jeune mage se figea. Elle ne s'avait pas du tout quoi faire. Elle décida lui adresser simplement un sourire, de la saluer et de passer son chemin le plus vite possible. Elle ne pouvait pas la détester. C'était impossible. Elle était tellement gentille, agréable et serviable. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte que Natsu ne lui parlait plus. Mais avait-elle rien que sût qu'il lui avait un jour parlé ? Elle s'assit à la table en face de son amie. Elle attendit que cette dernière eue terminé sa page. Elle ferma le livre, le posa sur la table, enleva ses lunettes et fit l'un de ses plus beaux sourire à la blonde.

\- Bonjour Lucy ! Tu pars en mission aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, soupira l'intéressée. Il n'en reste que des trop difficiles que je ne peux pas faire seule.

\- Ah mince, se désola Levy. Demain sera la bonne !

\- Je l'espère aussi.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas en faire une avec mon équipe ? proposa une énième fois la lectrice.

Lucy se contenta de décliner d'un mouvement de tête.

La journée passa lentement pour la mage céleste. Natsu et Lisanna partirent en mission en début d'après-midi. Lucy les avait regardés s'éloigner avec envie. Elle aurait pu faire l'une des trois missions affichées s'il avait été avec elle. Mais c'était terminé. Maintenant, elle devait se contenter de pauvres petites missions sans intérêts qui lui rapportaient à peine de quoi payer son loyer. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre. Elle avait trop compté sur Natsu pour les missions difficiles, maintenant qu'elle était seule, elle se rendait compte qu'il aurait probablement pu les réussir sans elle. Elle se sentait inutile et sans intérêt. Elle sombra à nouveau lentement dans la déprime, devant les yeux impuissants de Levy. Celle-ci voyait bien que Lucy vivait très mal le fait que le chasseur de dragon l'ait abandonné. Elle savait qu'elle était très proche de lui. Elle devait vraiment la forcer à se confier à elle. Ca ne pourrait que l'aider.

\- Lucy, je peux te parler de quelque chose ? demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus timidement.

\- Bien sûr ! répondit-elle en levant la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Natsu ?

Lucy se figea. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Natsu ? Comment pouvait-elle répondre à cette question alors qu'elle même ne comprenait pas ? Et elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Bien que Levy soit son amie, elle ne pouvait pas. C'était trop gênant. Elle qui n'avait jamais eu de copain ou quoi que ce soit y ressemblant. Elle ne savait pas comment en parler.

\- Lucy ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

\- Non du tout Levy, répondit Lucy. Il a juste retrouvé une amie d'enfance qui lui était précieuse. Il la croyait morte. Alors c'est normal qu'ils passent du temps ensemble.

\- Non je ne crois pas, insista son interlocutrice. Lucy, il t'ignore complètement. Comme si tu n'avais jamais exister ! Et je vois bien que ça te touche...

Elle le savait. Lucy n'était pas très douée pour cacher ses sentiments. Encore moins quand il s'agissait de les cacher à ses amis. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle essayait de trouver une bonne explication mais rien ne lui venait. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre et, peu à peu, l'angoisse montait en elle. C'est Grey qui vint la sortir de sa réflexion.

\- Hé Lucy ! l'interpella-t-il.

Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent et virent le jeune homme, habillé d'un costume se diriger vers elles, deux billets à la main. La blonde se tourna vers Levy, le regard plein d'interrogations. Son amie lui fit signe qu'elle non plus ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

\- J'ai une mission à faire et je ne peux pas la faire seul. Ca te dirait de venir avec moi ?

\- Moi ? l'interrogea-t-elle. Tu es sûr ? Je ne te serais pas d'une grande aide tu sais ? Tu devrais y aller avec Juvia ! Elle sera ravie. Et elle sera bien plus utile que moi...

\- C'est à toi que je propose, dit-il en attrapant son bras. On forme une équipe non ? Viens on va te trouver une robe.

Il entraina alors Lucy sous les yeux de Levy, impuissante. Une robe ? Elle les regarda s'éloigner en s'interrogeant et se disant que ça ferait le plus grand bien à Lucy de partir en mission avec quelqu'un.

Grey et Lucy marchait vers l'appartement de cette dernière. La mission consistait à protéger des personnes riches, ou plutôt leurs affaires, pendant un bal de charité, organisé au profit des orphelinats de la région. Comme l'organisateur de la soirée ne voulait pas mettre ses hôtes mal à l'aise, il avait décidé d'inviter des mages pour qu'ils protègent ses invités de marque tout en discrétion. La mission ne paraissait pas trop compliquée mais Lucy se demandait si Grey avait fait le bon choix en la prenant elle comme coéquipière. Evidemment, il faillait qu'ils aient l'air d'un couple. Juvia la haïrait quand elle apprendrait que le mage qu'elle convoitait l'avait choisit elle. Lucy tourna la tête vers Grey. Il était rare de la voir si élégamment habillé. En fait, habillé tout court. Une fois arrivé chez elle, elle déposa les robes qu'elle avait sur son lit et dit à Grey de choisir celle qu'il pensait le mieux adapté pour cette mission. Il opta pour une robe longue et légèrement décolletée. Elle était rose, une couleur que Lucy aimait particulièrement. Comme sa mère. Elle alla se changer et se coiffa d'un chignon. En relevant la tête après s'être maquillée, elle se fixa longuement dans le miroir. Elle avait l'impression de voir sa mère. Elle lui ressemblait énormément. On le lui avait toujours dit. Mais elle n'avait pas sa force. Ni son courage. Elle ne lui arriverait jamais à la cheville. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, Grey était en train de regarder ce qu'il y avait de posé sur son bureau. En l'entendant sortir, il se retourna.

\- En fait, je n'étais jamais venu chez t..., stoppa-t-il.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Lucy. Il ne dit pas un mot et Lucy commença lentement à être gênée par ce silence. Elle baissa la tête et se sentit rougir. Peut être qu'il ne trouvait pas que cette tenue irait pour cette mission ? Ou alors que ça ne lui allait pas du tout ?

\- Tu sais, commença-t-elle, si ça ne va pas je peux changer de...

\- Tu es parfaite, la coupa-t-il.

Il s'approcha d'elle, mis un genou à terre et pris la main de la jeune fille. Lucy se sentit devenir écarlate. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de se passer ? Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui fit un immense sourire.

\- Il est l'heure d'y aller, belle demoiselle !

* * *

Bonjour/soir !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Comme toujours, je vous invite à me laisser tous vos commentaires et observations en reviews. J'ai vu que vous étiez de plus en plus à lire ma fiction et à la mettre en favoris ! Merci beaucoup. Ca me fait vraiment très plaisir de voir que des gens apprécie ce que je fais. :)

Bonne journée/soirée et à samedi prochain !


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Le bal de charité se tenait dans un château somptueux. Une limousine venait de déposer Grey et Lucy devant le tapis rouge où les invités faisaient leur entrée et des pétales de roses blancs le parsemaient. Des lucioles flottaient tout autour des deux amis et les lumières à l'intérieur rendaient le cadre des plus romantiques. Ils s'approchèrent du portier qui cocha leur nom et les laissa entrer. L'intérieur était encore plus beau que l'extérieur. Ils arrivaient près de grands escaliers, ce qui leur permettait de voir la salle de danse en contre bas. Tout était doré. Des bougies magiques flottaient près des piliers qui retenaient le plafond. Là encore, des roses étaient posées sur les tables en de magnifiques bouquets. Les tables, qui formaient un rond autour de la piste, étaient recouvertes d'une nappe blanche et de chaque côté se trouvaient des chaises recouvertes d'un velours rouge majestueux. Lucy avait l'impression de revoir son enfance, lorsque son père et sa mère donnait des réceptions. Elle adorait vraiment cela, à l'époque.

\- Il faut que l'on aille voir le client, lui dit Grey à l'oreille.

Il lui tendit le bras. La jeune fille l'attrapa et le suivit dans une salle un peu à l'écart où le client avait donné rendez-vous aux mages. Ils eurent à peine ouvert la porte que trois jeunes hommes magnifiques bousculèrent Grey pour prendre la main de Lucy et s'incliner devant elle.

\- Mademoiselle, vous être encore plus séduisante que lors de notre dernière rencontre ! la flatta le blondinet.

\- Votre robe vous va à ravir, continua le brun.

\- Et votre coiffure est des plus divine ! s'exclama le dernier.

Les joues de la jeune fit se teintèrent d'un léger rose et elle leur adressa un de ses beaux sourires.

\- Je suis ravie de vous revoir, leur dit-elle.

Il s'agissait en effet des trois gentlemans de Blue Pegasus : Hibiki, Ren et Eave. Ils se redressèrent, l'air ravi que la Constellationiste les ait reconnus. Mais leur bonheur fût de courte duré quand Grey commença à les courser à travers toute la pièce, de mauvaise humeur après s'être fait renverser par les trois garçons. Lucy les regarda un moment, amusée. Après tout, ce n'étaient que des garçons. La porte s'ouvrit derrière elle et le client apparut. Les quatre chamailleurs s'arrêtèrent immédiatement et vinrent se tenir aux côtés de la jeune fille. Le client était un homme grand et élégant. Il portait un costume et se tenait droit. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en arrière et sa moustache coupée à la perfection. _Le parti idéal._ C'est surement ce qu'aurait dit le père de Lucy en le voyant.

\- Merci à vous d'être venu ce soir, les remercia-t-il. Je suis Edgar Smith. Comme vous le savez déjà, je vous ai embauché afin de protéger mes hôtes d'un brigand nommé Four. Je vous ai choisis car j'ai entendu parler de vos guildes qui sont respectées dans le milieu. J'espère avoir fait le bon choix.

\- Heureusement que Natsu n'est pas là, pensa Lucy.

En effet, si le Dragon Slayer avait été de la partie, il ne resterait plus grand chose du château si le fameux Four se montrait. Son cœur se serra. Elle était en mission, mais pas avec lui. Elle secoua la tête discrètement. Non, elle devait se concentrer. Sa mission était bien plus importante que ses sentiments personnels. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait raté une partie de la conversation. Mais Grey lui réexpliquerait surement au fur et à mesure. Du moins, elle l'espérait.

\- Mais pourquoi n'avez-vous pas de cavalière ? demanda-t-il aux garçons de Blue Pegasus.

\- Nous aimons être libre comme l'air, répondit Hibiki, se voulant mystérieux.

Le client les regarda, sceptique puis se racla la gorge et continua.

\- Parlons salaire. Vous serez payés que Four se montre ou pas. Néanmoins s'il se montre, vous devez l'attraper il en convient. Sinon, vous n'aurez pas accompli votre travail ! Vous êtes mes invités, alors comportez vous comme tel. Prenez une table, mangez à votre guise et surtout amusez-vous ! Il ne faut pas que les autres clients remarquent que vous êtes des mages.

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et alla rejoindre ses invités. Les garçons étaient dans un état d'euphorie des plus complets. Ils avaient le droit de faire ce qu'ils voulaient. La mission rêvée ! Le petit groupe de mage décida de rejoindre la salle. Lucy et Grey s'installèrent à une table tandis que les trois jeunes hommes de Blue Pegasus allèrent charmer quelques demoiselles. Lucy les regarda s'éloigner avant de se tourner vers Grey.

\- Pourquoi son nom est Four ? lui demanda-t-elle. C'est assez étrange tout de même.

\- C'est à cause de sa façon d'agir, expliqua Grey. Déjà il s'approche de toi, ensuite il t'invite à danser, il vole ce qu'il convoitait et après il efface son visage de ta mémoire par on ne sait quelle magie. Le temps que tu te rendes compte de la disparition de ton bijou, Four s'est volatilisé. Et il fait toujours 4 victimes.

Lucy regarda dans la salle. Inviter une demoiselle à danser pendant un bal était totalement normal. Ils ne pouvaient pas appréhender toutes les personnes à le faire. Elle réfléchit un instant et une idée lui vint en tête.

\- Je vais faire l'appât, dit-elle.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Grey l'air inquiet.

\- Je vais aller danser et peut être qu'il voudra me voler quelque chose. Mes bijoux par exemple.

Grey regarda l'objet en question. Il est vrai que la parure était très jolie. Un collier d'or fin, des boucles d'oreilles légèrement pendantes faites d'or et de kunzite ainsi qu'un joli bracelet, également en or, simple mais très élégant. Ca pourrait plaire au voleur. Mais un point inquiétait le garçon.

\- Tu sais que tu prends le risque de les perdre si on ne l'arrête pas ?

\- Oui, mais je vais être très prudente, le rassura Lucy. On va faire comme ça : j'accepte les invitations à danser, tu regardes à quoi ressemble mon cavalier, à chaque fin de danse, je vérifie si j'ai encore tout. S'il me manque quelque chose, je lève la main et tu rattrapes notre cher voleur et tout ça, dans la discrétion.

Grey était abasourdit, effectivement, le plan pourrait marcher. Si, évidemment, Four dansait avec son amie. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment cette idée mais Lucy avait l'air déterminée et avait tout prévu. Il accepta donc. Lucy se leva et se dirigea lentement vers la piste. Elle n'attendit pas longtemps avant qu'un charmant jeune homme ne l'accoste et lui demande une danse. Propre sur lui, un nœud papillon ajusté. Il n'avait pas la carrure d'un grand criminel. Mais si Four l'avait, cela ferait longtemps qu'il croupirait au fond d'une cellule. Grey ne relâcha pas sa garde.

Lucy valsait. La tête ailleurs. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas se déconcentrer. Mais son esprit divaguait. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle n'ait que ça en tête ? Pourquoi ? Ca la fatiguait. Plus que de la tristesse, de la colère l'envahit. Elle en avait marre. Marre de ne voir que Natsu. De ne penser qu'à Natsu. De n'espérer que Natsu. La fin de la musique la fit reprendre ses esprits. Elle vérifia rapidement si rien ne lui manquait. Tout était là. Elle remercia son cavalier. Il allait baiser sa main quand un cri retentit.

Lucy s'excusa et partit rejoindre Grey. Ils savaient tous les deux quelles étaient les raisons de ce cri. Ils s'approchèrent de l'attroupement qui s'était formé un peu plus loin dans la salle. Au centre, une femme était assise, en sanglot. Le client des mages intervint rapidement, il alla aider la femme à se relever et l'aida à rejoindre une salle plus loin. Les convives n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, si bien que la fête repris presque immédiatement. Lucy et Grey avait suivi leur client et attendaient à l'extérieur avec les 3 mages de Blue Pegasus. Lorsque l'homme sortit de la salle, il alla directement les voir.

\- C'est la première victime. Enfin, la première personne qui se rend compte qu'elle a perdue quelque chose du moins. C'était un collier d'une valeur de plus de 200 000 joyaux. Vous devez le retrouver.

Les mages acquiescèrent puis se dispersèrent à nouveau dans la salle, Grey tentant de garder un œil sur Lucy. Quelques femmes vinrent lui demander de danser à son tour, mais il refusa toutes les invitations. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre son amie de vue. Il s'accorda tout de même une pause quand Hibiki invita Lucy à danser. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. A la fin de la danse, il se pencha, baisa la main de sa cavalière et la regarda s'éloigner, l'air ravie. Puis, elle s'arrêta, et commença à s'agiter. Grey décida d'aller voir ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Vous avez un problème ? la questionna-t-il.

\- Oui c'est ma bague, expliqua-t-elle tout en fouillant désespérément dans sa pochette, je ne la trouve pas. Elle coute une petite fortune ! Elle me vient de mon père. Il faut que je la retrouve !

Elle continua de chercher vigoureusement dans son sac, Grey la regardant. La deuxième victime. Il tenta de la rassurer.

\- Mademoiselle, dit-il, vous devriez aller en parler à notre hôte, je suis sûre qu'il vous aidera.

La jeune femme le remercia et se dirigea vers la table où se trouvait le client du mage. Grey décida d'aller avertir Lucy.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de la jeune mage, qui se retourna. Grey.

\- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse belle demoiselle ? demanda-t-il.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit-elle.

Quand la musique commença, ils commencèrent à valser tous les deux. Grey expliqua à la jeune mage ce qui venait de se produire. Il ne restait que deux victimes, ils se devaient d'agir, et vite. Si ça se trouve, il n'en restait même plus qu'une seule.

Lucy se laissait emporter par la valse. Elle avait tellement dansé qu'elle commençait à en avoir mal aux pieds. Grey dansait vraiment bien. Où est-ce qu'il avait bien pu apprendre ? Cette ambiance lui rappelait tellement le temps où sa mère était encore vivante. Il y avait plein de bals dans son manoir à cette époque. Puis, tout s'était effondré. Elle n'avait plus eu de jolie robe de bal. Elle n'avait plus jamais vu autant de monde au manoir. Sa mère était partie. Ce bal la rendait très nostalgique.

\- Lucy ? s'inquiéta Grey. Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, affirma Lucy, c'est juste que ce bal me rends un peu nostalgique.

Grey ne répondit rien. Il oubliait parfois que Lucy était normalement destinée à une vie de riche héritière. Ils continuèrent de valser jusqu'à la fin de la musique puis Grey se rendit dans un coin de la salle pour regarder Lucy rencontrer son prochain cavalier, un homme plutôt grand et à l'air charismatique. Rien de spécial, la danse suivait son court. Les personnes qui étaient là semblaient toutes ravies d'être là. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué qu'il y avait des mages dans la salle. Tout semblait parfait, jusqu'à ce que son regard se porte à nouveau sur Lucy. Qui levait la main. Grey se précipita vers le jardin, où il avait vu Four se diriger.

Lucy dansait avec son nouveau cavalier. Un homme beau et dégageant beaucoup de charisme. Elle essayait de surveiller les alentours mais plus les minutes passaient et plus elle perdait sa concentration. Peut être que Four ne la prendrait pas pour cible finalement. Elle n'était surement pas assez intéressante pour un voleur de grande envergure comme lui. Après tout, elle faisait pâle figure à côté de toutes ces dames de la haute société portant des bijoux ayant tous des prix exorbitants. _Quand je pense que j'aurais dû être de ce monde._ Peut être qu'il aurait mieux valu, finalement. Si elle était sagement restée chez elle, elle ne serait pas devenue mage de Fairy Tail, elle n'aurait pas rencontré Natsu et elle n'aurait pas eu à souffrir comme c'était le cas à ce moment.

La fin de la danse la sortie de ses pensées. Un énième baise main. Une énième vérification des bijoux. Tout était là. Enfin, non, tout n'était pas là. Quelque chose dérangeait Lucy et elle ne m'y pas longtemps à se rendre compte ce qui causait ce malaise. Ses clés avaient disparu. Elle avait pris soin de les accrocher discrètement à sa jambe, facilement accessible grâce à la fente de sa robe. Comment avait-il fait pour qu'elle ne remarque rien durant la danse ? Elle leva la main et vit presque immédiatement Grey suivre un homme qui devait être son agresseur. Evidemment, elle ne pouvait pas en être sûre, elle ne s'en souvenait pas.

* * *

Bonjour à tous.

Déjà je tiens à m'excuser de mon retard. Je suis un peu perdue dans les jour en ce moment et je n'ai pas réaliser que j'avais oublié de poster le chapitre ! Ensuite, je tiens à m'excuser de l'erreur faite au chapitre précédent, je parle de celle où je dis que Grey n'est jamais venu chez Lucy (même si je ne m'en souviens toujours pas). D'ailleurs, c'est apparemment la seule chose que certains d'entre vous ont retenue du chapitre précédent... Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !

Bonne journée ! :)

PS : Merci à ceux qui me donne des commentaires me disant ce qu'ils pensent de mes chapitres, ça me fait très plaisir ! :)


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Il devait avoir remarqué que Grey le suivait, car il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans le jardin. Le mage était un peu anxieux, il ne connaissait pas le type de magie ni le niveau de cet homme. Et les mages de Blue Pegasus n'avaient pas eu l'air de remarquer qu'il se passait quelque chose. Où était Lucy ? Est-ce qu'elle le suivait ? L'homme s'arrêta près d'une fontaine, la plus reculée du jardin. On entendait la musique de la salle, un son lointain.

\- Que me voulez vous, très cher ? demanda l'homme.

\- Je pense que tu te doutes de la réponse Four, répondit Grey sur un ton de provocation.

L'homme se mit à rire, doucement pour finir en un son frénétique. Il écarta les bras et dévoila l'intérieur de sa veste : les bijoux dérobés aux deux femmes et... les clés de Lucy ?! Il devait absolument les récupérer.

\- Oui ! C'est bien moi ! Le plus grand voleur de tout les temps ! FOUUUUUR !

\- Vantard en plus de ça, chuchota Grey. Rend moi immédiatement tout ce que tu as volé !

Grey accompagna son ordre par un lancé de pic de glace. Le voleur ria à nouveau en agitant son doigt en signe de négation. Puis il lança des cartes qui firent disparaître les pics de glace.

\- Tu croyais vraiment m'avoir avec quelques ridicules petits flocons ? demanda-t-il, provoquant.

Il jeta tout une rangée de carte autour de lui qui se repartirent dans les airs, formant un cercle autour des deux mages. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon ! Grey décida de les détruire avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'en servir. Il créa à nouveaux des pics de glace mais ces derniers s'évaporèrent presque instantanément. Que se passait-il ?

\- Oh tu as l'air chamboulé mon ami ! s'exclama ironiquement Four. Ces cartes annulent toute la magie qu'il y a dans la zone qu'elles entourent. Sauf la mienne bien évidemment.

Il se remit à rire. Grey ne savait pas quoi faire. Sans magie, il ne pourrait pas l'arrêter. L'homme s'arrêta de rire. Il regarda Grey droit dans les yeux.

\- Maintenant que tu connais mon identité, tu dois mourir. Adieu.

Il lança une carte, droit vers Grey. Celui-ci se protégea de ses bras, instinctivement. Un bruit de claquement retentit, la carte ne toucha pas Grey. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Lucy, armée de son fouet.

\- Oh, jeune fille voyons, ce n'est pas bien de se mêler des affaires d'homme, vous devriez le savoir !

Le mage n'avait pas l'air très content. Mais il lança à nouveau une carte, que Lucy dévia à nouveau. Le voleur semblait agacé. Il n'avait pas le temps de faire "mumuse" avec ces 2 mages. Il lança donc une rafale de cartes. Lucy, d'un coup de fouet, les écarta toutes. Elle fit ensuite un mouvement circulaire qui eu pour effet de faire tomber les cartes positionnées dans les airs. Grey la regarda faire, surpris. C'est vrai que seule la magie ne marchait pas dans la zone.

\- GREY ! cria Lucy.

Il savait très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Dés que la dernière carte de la barrière fût tombée, il emprisonna leur adversaire dans une prison de glace.

\- Ne jamais sous-estimer Fairy Tail l'ami, dit Grey. Bravo Lucy, sans toi je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'aurais fait.

L'intéressée ne répondit rien. Elle n'avait pas fait grand chose. Elle savait que Grey aurait forcément trouvé une échappatoire, même seul. Elle n'avait fait qu'accélérer sa victoire.

\- Il faut prévenir le client et la garde de Fiore ! s'exclama le jeune homme.

Lucy alla chercher les autres tandis que Grey surveillait le prisonnier. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'échappe.

La garde de Fiore jeta le criminel en prison. Toutes les victimes avaient récupéré leurs biens et le client était plus que ravi du travail des mages. Il leur offrit le double de la récompense prévue. Le groupe d'ami, avait donc pu profiter de la fin de la soirée tranquillement. Les garçons de Blue Pegasus, flirtant avec toutes les jolies filles de la salle de bal. Lucy n'avait pas redanser. Elle avait eu sa dose pour la soirée. Elle était quand même soulagée que la mission se soit bien passée.

\- Dernière valse ! annonça le chef d'orchestre.

Grey se leva, se pencha vers Lucy et lui tendit sa main.

\- Une dernière danse, princesse ?

Lucy prit sa main et il l'emmena vers la piste. Une révérence et ils étaient partis. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes. Profitant de la danse et de l'ambiance présente. Lucy se mit à penser que c'était étrange. C'était sa première mission seule avec Grey. Et elle ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise comme elle l'aurait cru. C'était même plutôt agréable. Un léger sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

\- Ah, enfin un sourire ! lui dit Grey.

Lucy le regarda, surprise.

\- Ne le prend pas mal surtout ! s'excusa-t-il. C'est juste qu'en ce moment, ton sourire se fait rare.

Les joues de Lucy rougirent légèrement. Elle savait que son ami avait raison. Il lui sourit à son tour et n'ajouta pas un mot.

Le lendemain matin, lors de sa promenade matinale, Lucy pensait toujours à ce que lui avait dit Grey. C'est vrai que depuis le retour de Lisanna, elle était plutôt morose. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle ne connaissait que trop bien la réponse. Rien. Elle s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments bien trop tard. Elle s'en voulait. Mais lorsque Natsu avait commencé à s'éloigner d'elle, elle ne pensait pas que ça la toucherait autant. Elle se sentait faible. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle passait son temps à y penser. A regretter. A pleurer. Elle voyait bien que Levy s'inquiétait. Mais elle était égoïste. Elle le savait. Mais elle n'arrivait pas, ou plutôt elle n'arrivait plus, à faire bonne figure. Au début, elle essayait de garder son calme devant les autres. Mais c'était quand Natsu lui adressait encore un "bonjour" en arrivant à la guilde. Lorsqu'il avait totalement arrêté elle avait sombré dans le désespoir. Et surtout, pourquoi juste elle ? Il se battait toujours avec Grey, plaisantait toujours avec Wendy et se faisait toujours réprimander par Erza. Alors pourquoi ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter cette transparence ? Les larmes lui montaient à nouveau aux yeux. Elle secoua la tête, pensant encore que ça les empêcherait de couler, en vain. Elles ruisselaient à nouveau sur les joues de la Constellationiste qui les essuyait tant bien que mal.

Elle s'était assise au bord du canal. Comme d'habitude. Elle regardait encore le courant de l'eau emporter des feuilles mortes avec lui, les yeux rouges et le regard vide. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle s'obstinait. Encore. De plus en plus, elle se demandait si elle ne devrait pas quitter la guilde ou au moins partir, quelques temps. Histoire d'oublier. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se résigner. C'était ses amis, sa famille. Elle ne pouvait pas partir juste comme ça. Encore une fois, ce serait égoïste de sa part. La mission de la veille lui avait au moins permis de lui faire oublier quelques heures son mal être, mais il revenait toujours.

Quelqu'un arriva derrière elle. Elle l'entendit arriver mais ne tourna pas la tête. Il vint s'assoir à côté d'elle. Grey. Elle l'avait deviné, il n'y avait personne dans les rues à cette heure là. Le garçon resta silencieux quelques instants. Lucy savait qu'il allait lui parler. Ses yeux étaient toujours rouges, il l'avait surement remarqué.

\- Tu sais Lucy, commença-t-il, on a bien vu avec les autres que tu ne vas pas très bien. Evidemment, on connait aussi la raison. Et je t'avoue que l'on ne comprend pas non plus ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Natsu. Il t'adorait, on le sait tous. Mais le retour de Lisanna a surement été un choc pour lui. Tu n'étais pas là quand c'est arrivé, mais sa disparition a été une catastrophe pour lui. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'en soit vraiment remis un jour. Et la revoir ça a du lui faire perdre pied. Je suis sûr qu'il va redevenir comme avant. Ne te laisse pas abattre Lucy. Erza et Wendy sont aussi inquiètes pour toi tu sais. On ne comprend pas pourquoi il se coupe de tout le monde comme ça. Même nous il ne nous parle plus vraiment tu sais. Wendy est triste elle aussi. Erza ne dit rien mais je suis sûre qu'elle ne comprend pas non plus.

Les larmes coulaient à nouveau sur les joues de Lucy. Elle ne savait pas que tant de gens avait remarqué qu'elle allait mal. Et surtout, elle, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était éloigné des autres. Elle n'avait vu et retenu que ce qu'elle avait bien voulu. Natsu avait changé. Et si les autres ne le comprenaient pas, comment pouvait-elle le comprendre ? Elle n'était pas là quand Lisanna avait été "tuée". Elle ne savait pas à quel point Natsu pouvait l'aimer. Mais les paroles de Grey lui avaient redonné un peu d'espoir. Peut-être qu'il allait redevenir comme avant ? L'espoir. Ce sentiment atroce qu'elle essayait de chasser depuis des semaines en vain. Elle était fatiguée d'espérer alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que ça ne changerait jamais.

Grey entendait les sanglots de Lucy. Il savait que ça allait arriver mais il s'en voulait quand même d'avoir rendu son amie malheureuse. Il posa sa main sur la tête de Lucy et la rapprocha de lui. Elle se laissa faire et cala sa tête sur l'épaule de Grey. Elle pleura longuement. Un quart d'heure ? Une demi-heure ? Elle n'avait plus vraiment la notion du temps. Grey caressait juste sa tête, sans rien dire. Elle avait tellement honte qu'il la voit dans cet état si pitoyable. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à contenir ses larmes.

Quand elle se fût calmée, elle releva lentement la tête et regarda Grey. Celui-ci la regardait également, un léger sourire rassurant sur les lèvres.

\- Je suis désolée que tu ais assisté à ça, s'excusa-t-elle.

\- Les amis sont là pour ça non ? dit-il. Et puis, des fois ça fait du bien d'extérioriser.

Il avait raison. Elle se sentait beaucoup plus légère. Le jeune homme se releva et lui tendit la main. Lucy la regarda et releva les yeux pour voir le visage de son ami. Il affichait un grand sourire.

\- Allez, on va à la guilde ?

Lucy saisit donc sa main, il l'aida à se relever et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la guilde. Ils y arriveraient certainement les premiers, mais Lucy s'en fichait. Elle se sentait un peu mieux. Mais pour combien de temps ? Elle secoua légèrement la tête. Non. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à se morfondre comme ça.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la guilde, seule Mirajane était déjà là, fidèle au poste. Evidemment, les voir arriver ensemble à une heure si matinale la rendit hystérique. Ils eurent droit à un interrogatoire digne du plus grand juge du royaume de Fiore. Mais la barmaid fût bien déçue d'apprendre que rien ne s'était passé entre les deux amis.

Les mages arrivèrent les uns après les autres. Lucy surveillait mais Natsu n'arrivait pas. Elle redoutait son arrivée, comme tous les jours. Comme tous les jours elle avait espoir qu'il lui dirait au moins bonjour. Mais même cela ne changerait rien et elle le savait.

Ce fût au tour de Wendy d'arriver à la guilde. La petite mage s'avança vers Lucy. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas parlé toutes les deux. Wendy avait remarqué que Lucy n'allait pas très bien et elle ne savait pas vraiment comment lui remonter le moral, le sien étant aussi touché par l'attitude de Natsu. Quand elle arriva à la hauteur de la Constellationiste, celle-ci fixait le bar mais elle n'avait pas ce regard vide qu'elle avait adopté depuis le retour de Lisanna. Cette fois il y avait quelque chose de différent, ce qui donna un peu de courage à la petite fille qui tenta d'entamer une conversation.

\- Bon... Bonjour Lucy, dit-elle timidement.

L'intéressée tourna la tête vers Wendy. Elle ne l'avait pas du tout entendu arriver. Elle lui adressa un léger sourire et lui fit signe de s'assoir.

\- Salut Wendy !

La petite mage fut vraiment rassurée de voir que son amie avait l'air d'aller un peu mieux que les autres jours.

\- Tu as fait une mission avec Grey il parait ! continua-t-elle. Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Plutôt bien, répondit Lucy. On devait arrêter un voleur lors d'une réception. Il y avait un bal et...

\- Un bal ?! la coupa Wendy. Oh ça devait vraiment être magnifique ! Tu as tellement de chance ! Tu as dû drôlement t'amu...

Lucy fit un sourire, en signe de réponse. Wendy n'avait pas terminé sa phrase. Elle savait que Grey n'était pas le compagnon de mission de Lucy et que celle-ci aurait probablement espéré faire cette mission avec Natsu. Elle se sentait extrêmement gênée d'avoir commis cette erreur. Insignifiante soit-elle. Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes mages. Lucy savait que Wendy se sentait gênée mais ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

\- Lucy je..., commença Wendy.

\- Non, la coupa Lucy. Tu n'as rien dit de mal. Après tout tu as raison, je me suis bien amusée. Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser mais à moi. Je sais que tu as vu que ces derniers temps je ne suis pas très... joyeuse. Mais je n'ai pas fait attention à vous. Je sais que toi aussi tu es triste à cause des agissements de Natsu. Pardonne-moi, Wendy.

Wendy ne savait pas quoi dire. Certes elle était triste à cause du Dragon Slayer mais pas autant que son amie, alors qu'elle s'excuse paraissait impensable. Elle n'avait rien à se faire pardonner.

\- Tu n'as pas d'excuse à me faire Lucy. C'est vrai que je suis un peu déprimée de voir que Natsu à tant changé mais je ne suis pas autant affectée que toi. Tu sais que je suis là pour toi n'est-ce pas ?

Lucy tourna la tête vers son amie. Elle avait vraiment l'air triste pour elle. La Constellationiste se leva et serra la petite dans ses bras.

\- Oui je le sais, dit-elle. Merci. J'irai mieux bientôt.

Elles s'étreignirent quelques instants puis Wendy partit voir le tableau des missions. Lucy pensa qu'elle devrait peut être en chercher une aussi ça l'occuperait. La mission avec Grey lui avait permis d'amasser assez d'argent pour vivre 2 bons mois. Enfin 4 ou 5 maintenant que Natsu et Happy ne s'invitaient plus pour lui vider son réfrigérateur... Il n'était toujours pas arrivé et la matinée était déjà bien avancée. Où était-il ? Avec Lisanna... Elle l'enviait. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle découvre son amour si tard ? Elle regardait en direction de la porte, les yeux dans le vide.

\- Il ne viendra pas. Il est partit en mission hier. Elle devrait durer une bonne semaine.

Elle tourna la tête. Grey. Comment ça il ne viendra pas ? Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il venait lui dire ça.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu fixes la porte d'un air absent, répondit-il. Comme si tu attendais quelqu'un.

Il avait raison. A quoi bon se mentir ? Pas une seule minute ne passait sans qu'elle ne pense à lui. Grey resta un moment, attendant sûrement une réponse, puis partit à son tour au tableau des missions. Lucy allait se lever quand Erza arriva et lui saisit le bras de sa main libre, l'autre tenant un papier dans la main. Elle avait l'air ravie et Wendy la suivait de prês.

\- On part en mission ! s'exclama la mage aux cheveux flamboyant.

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse de Lucy et la tira en dehors de la guilde. La Constellationiste ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il était en train de se produire.

\- Mais c'est quoi cette mission Erza ?! demanda-t-elle.

Erza ne la lâchait pas. Elle marchait vite, l'air résolu. Wendy courant à leurs côtés. Puis elle s'arrêta devant un café que Lucy n'avait jamais vu. Sûrement un nouveau qui venait d'ouvrir.

\- On va travailler dans ce Maid Café !

\- QUOI ?! s'exclama Lucy.

* * *

Bonjour à tous !

Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Finalement il n'y aura que 6 chapitres dans ma fiction. C'est donc bientôt la fin ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je vous avoue que j'ai un peu peur de ce que vous allez en penser ! Parce que j'ai moi-même beaucoup hésité entre 2 fins différentes. J'écrirais peu être l'autre et je la publierais en tant que fin alternative. Je verrais bien.

Bonne journée ! :)


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

La mission était simple. Le café venait d'ouvrir et n'avait pas encore d'employés. Il suffisait juste que Lucy, Erza et Wendy jouent les maids pendant une journée pour attirer les clients. Elles avaient toutes les trois revêtus des robes noires assez simples, recouvertes de dentelles à chaque extrémité et munies d'un joli tablier blanc. Wendy était un peu gênée mais aimait bien sa tenue. Erza, elle, n'était pas du tout gêné. Elle se contemplait dans le miroir. Elle qui adorait les tenues mignonnes, elle était servie ! Lucy ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle avait pu se retrouver dans une situation pareille.

La cliente était une femme dans la quarantaine. Elle avait acheté ce café grâce à l'aide de son mari, qui connaissait son rêve d'en ouvrir un. Elle avait tout préparé dans la précipitation. Son excitation avait été tellement forte qu'elle avait fait de la pub pour l'ouverture partout, mais elle n'avait pas du tout eu le temps d'embaucher des employés. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait demandé de l'aide à la gente féminine de Fairy Tail, juste le temps d'une journée.

\- Et je suis ravie de voir que vous être 3 ravissantes jeunes filles ! termina-t-elle.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur nous ! s'enthousiasma Erza.

Lucy et Wendy se regardaient anxieusement alors qu'Erza parlait avec la patronne. Elles ne connaissaient que trop bien le penchant d'Erza à s'emballer lorsque quelque chose lui tenait à cœur. Erza revenu vers elles, rayonnante.

\- Allez les filles ! les encouragea-t-elle. Il est l'heure d'être délicates et féminines.

Elle se dirigea alors joyeusement vers la porte dans toute la grâce qu'elle pouvait avoir, c'est à dire pas beaucoup.

\- Je sens que ça va être une longue journée, pensa Lucy.

Wendy rigola à côté d'elle, lui fit un petit signe d'encouragement et partit rejoindre Erza, Lucy sur ses talons.

Les clients ne se firent pas attendre longtemps. La pub faite par la gérante avait fait son effet et les gens faisaient même la queue à l'extérieur. Lucy comprenait. Le principe du Maid Cafe était tout nouveau en ville, de plus, les gâteries et boissons proposées à la carte semblaient toutes aussi délicieuses les une que les autres. C'était le mari de la patronne qui réalisait tout de ses mains tandis que sa femme faisait passer des entretiens dans l'arrière boutique. Les 3 mages n'eurent pas une seule seconde à elles pendant la journée. Elles devaient être rapides, efficaces et sympathiques avec les clients. Bizarrement, Erza n'avait pas encore provoqué de catastrophes. Sûrement trop occupée à accueillir les clients qui se présentaient à la porte. Wendy passait son temps à rougir devant les compliments des clients, qui la trouvait très mignonne. Lucy se concentrait pour ne pas renverser le contenu de son plateau sur les clients. La journée passa à une vitesse fulgurante. A la fermeture, les filles s'écroulèrent par terre d'épuisement. La cliente accourut auprès d'elles, ravie.

\- Vous avez fait un travail remarquable ! Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier ! Je n'ai entendu que de bonnes remarques. Voici pour vous.

Elle leur montra un plateau où se trouvait 4 thés, 4 petits gâteaux et les 3 enveloppes contenant les salaires revenant aux mages. Les 4 filles s'installèrent à la table et discutèrent pendant une petite heure. Les 3 mages finirent ensuite le ménage puis retournèrent toutes les trois vers la guilde.

\- C'était une bonne journée, n'est-ce pas ?! s'exclama Wendy.

\- Oh oui ! s'exclama Erza. J'ai adoré cette robe. Elle était vraiment mignonne ! Peut être que je devrais m'en commander une ?

Lucy se contentait de sourire à ce que disait son amie. C'est vrai qu'Erza était bien du genre à s'acheter ce genre de tenue. Elle la voyait déjà enfiler sa robe à la guilde et embêter les garçons avec. Les garçons ? Avec cette journée, elle avait totalement oublié Natsu. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'y penser.

\- Et toi Lucy ? insista Wendy.

Apparemment, la Constellationiste s'était encore perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Euh, commença Lucy. Oui, c'est vrai que c'était une bonne journée. Même si elle était fatigante.

\- Je suis contente de voir que tu as un peu retrouvé le sourire Lucy, dit Erza.

Lucy s'arrêta de marcher. Ses amies en firent autant et se retournèrent vers elle.

\- On sait que tu es bien plus affectée que nous par ce qu'il est en train de se passer Lucy, commença Erza. C'est pour ça que j'ai choisi cette mission pour nous. Pour que tu oublies un peu.

Lucy était figée. Elle avait pris cette mission... pour elle ? Elle ne put contenir ses larmes. Tout le monde était si gentil avec elle.

\- Merci, dit-elle entre deux sanglots. Pardon...

Décidemment, elle passait son temps à pleurer et inquiéter les autres. Elle n'était qu'un poids pour eux. Tout comme elle l'avait été pour Natsu. Comment avait-elle pu croire rien qu'un seul instant qu'elle l'aurait intéressé ? Elle, la pauvre petite mage qui s'était enfuie de chez elle et qui n'était même pas capable d'invoquer 2 esprits en même temps. Alors que lui, il gagnait toujours. Sans lui, elle ne serait sûrement même pas là, à pleurer comme une idiote dans la rue. Elle s'en voulait tellement de l'aimer encore.

Erza et Wendy la réconfortait. Elles savaient que c'était dur. Elles ne lui en voulaient pas du tout. Après tout, Lucy avait toujours été avec Natsu depuis son entrée dans la guilde. Ca devait être difficile de se retrouver seule du jour au lendemain. Evidemment, elle ne l'était pas vraiment. Mais personne ne pouvait remplacer Natsu. Elles le savaient.

Lucy était allongée dans son lit. Elle ne pleurait pas. Elle fixait juste le plafond, le regard vide. Elle pensait. Toujours à la même chose, à la même personne. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était aussi triste. Non, en fait elle était anéantie. Pourtant elle avait passé une bonne journée avec les filles. Alors pourquoi une fois seule, tout lui était revenu en tête ? La solitude, le désespoir et un profond sentiment d'abandon. Voilà ce qu'elle ressentait quand un bruit de pierre se cognant à la fenêtre se fit entendre. Elle hésita à se lever. Un autre. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Elle l'ouvrit et se pencha.

\- Une petite sortie nocturne ça te dit ?

C'était Grey. Il l'attendait en bas. Elle lui fit signe d'attendre. Elle prit sa veste et descendit les escaliers qui menaient à la rue.

Il ne faisait pas très froid. Ils marchaient côte à côte sans dire un mot. Pourquoi était-elle sortie au juste ? Grey regardait le ciel. Il était dégagé et on pouvait y voir les étoiles. C'était magnifique.

\- Erza m'a dit que vous êtes allées faire une mission aujourd'hui, dit Grey.

Lucy acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle savait très bien pourquoi Grey était venu la chercher. Elle lui était reconnaissante. Depuis qu'ils avaient participé au bal de charité, Lucy se sentait plus légère. Elle devait aller de l'avant.

\- Tu sais Lucy, commença-t-il, je n'aime pas te savoir si déprimée. Je sais que personne ne pourra remplacer un ami comme Natsu mais...

\- Je l'aime, le coupa-t-elle.

Il arrêta de marcher. Avait-il bien entendu ? Lucy s'arrêta également, quelque pas devant lui. Elle se retourna vers Grey. Elle souriait, mais les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

\- Je l'aime, répéta-t-elle.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux amis. On n'entendait rien d'autre que le bruit de l'eau qui coulait dans le canal. Grey ne savait pas quoi dire. Il pensait juste que Lucy était triste par la perte de son meilleur ami. Mais de là à imaginer qu'elle l'aimait. Décidément, il ne comprenait vraiment rien aux sentiments des femmes. Mais voir ce sourire si triste sur le visage de son amie lui fit ressentir un profond malaise. Mais celui-ci commença lentement à s'effacer pour laisser place aux sanglots. Grey s'approcha alors de la blonde et la pris dans ses bras. Elle se laissa aller.

\- Je suis si bête, réussi-t-elle à dire entre 2 sanglots. Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte et maintenant c'est trop tard. Je l'ai perdu...

\- Je suis là, lui dit-il gentiment, on est tous là. Je sais que tu peux surmonter ça Lucy.

Il caressait sa tête tandis que son amie pleurait toujours sur son épaule. Il sentait ses larmes glisser le long de son bras. Elle ne cessait de répéter qu'elle était idiote et qu'elle aurait dû s'en rendre compte plus tôt. Il comprenait. Pas ce qu'elle ressentait, mais plutôt ce que c'était de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime.

Lucy avait cessé de pleurer. Ils étaient assis sur le bord du canal, les jambes ballantes. Grey regardait le ciel. Lucy avait la tête posée sur son épaule, le regard perdu sur l'eau. Elle avait mal à la tête d'avoir trop pleuré. Mais elle était soulagée. Soulagée d'avoir enfin pu partager ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment.

\- Merci, dit-t-elle d'une voix tellement basse qu'elle aurait pu être un chuchotement.

Grey ne répondit rien mais elle sentit sa main se glisser dans la sienne. Elle la saisit. Ca lui faisait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un avec elle. Elle sentait ses paupières se fermer. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle ne s'endormait pas en pleurant.

Grey avait sentit Lucy s'endormir. Il l'avait laissé faire jusqu'à ce que sa main se relâche complètement. Il l'avait alors porté jusqu'à chez elle. Il avait ouvert la porte grâce aux clés qu'elle avait dans la poche. Ca n'avait pas été facile de faire tout ça dans la délicatesse mais la jeune femme ne s'était pas réveillée. Il l'avait ensuite simplement déposé dans son lit et avait refermé la porte derrière lui.

Lucy se réveilla lorsque les premiers rayons de soleil entrèrent dans la pièce. Elle entrouvrit légèrement les yeux puis les referma. Ses draps n'avaient pas été aussi accueillants depuis des semaines. Ses draps ? Elle se redressa d'un coup. Mais comment était-elle arrivée là ? Elle essaya de se remémorer sa soirée pendant quelques minutes avant que ses souvenirs ne lui reviennent enfin. Elle se laissa retomber dans le lit. C'était sûrement Grey qui l'avait ramené chez elle. Elle fixa le plafond. Cette sortie nocturne lui avait vraiment fait du bien. Parler avec Grey surtout. Elle se sentait libérée d'un poids. Elle resta encore quelques minutes allongée puis décida de se lever. C'était l'heure d'aller à la guilde !

Elle arriva plus tard que d'habitude. Certains mages étaient déjà partis en mission. Elle salua ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin et alla s'assoir à la table où Levy était encore en train de lire.

\- Toujours le nez dans les bouquins, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne décroche pas ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je suis contente de voir que tu as retrouvé le sourire !

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiété Levy, s'excusa Lucy. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour passer à autre chose.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, dit Levy, souriante.

Les deux amies discutèrent quelques minutes. Levy était contente de voir que son amie arrivait enfin à remonter la pente. Elle voyait bien que Lucy n'avait pas encore retrouvé tout son entrain mais elle savait que ça irait.

Les jours qui suivirent ne furent pas très palpitant mais Lucy essayait tout simplement de profiter de l'absence de Natsu pour se remettre doucement de ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle s'ouvrait de plus en plus aux autres. Elle finit par expliquer clairement à Levy se qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque Natsu l'avait délaissé. Son amie l'avait écouté d'une oreille attentive. Elle était heureuse que Lucy se confie à elle. Et la blonde se sentait vraiment soulagée d'en avoir discuté avec elle. Tous les soirs, Grey venait chercher Lucy et ils faisaient le tour de la ville. Ou plutôt, ils découvraient des endroits qu'ils n'avaient jamais pris le temps de voir. Parfois silencieusement, parfois en discutant. Ils ne parlaient pas de sujet précis, bien qu'ils essayaient d'éviter d'en revenir au Dragon Slayer. Lucy aimait passer du temps avec Grey. C'était grâce à lui qu'elle avait réalisé qu'il fallait qu'elle se reprenne en main. Elle lui serait toujours reconnaissante. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas arrêter le temps, et le retour de Natsu était imminent.

\- Tu es prête ? demanda Grey, une fois assis au bord d'un canal.

\- Franchement, commença Lucy, je ne sais pas trop. Mais je vais mieux, et c'est déjà une belle avancée !

Grey la regarda. Elle lui souriait et cette fois, ce n'est pas un sourire forcé. Il était heureux de voir que la dépression de son amie disparaissait au fil des jours. Mais il était quand même inquiet. Natsu revenait le lendemain, était-elle vraiment prête à lui faire face à nouveau ?

Quand Lucy ouvrit les yeux, le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Elle dormait mieux ces jours-ci. La jeune femme resta allongée quelques minutes avant de réaliser que c'était le jour du retour de Natsu et de Lisanna. Elle était anxieuse. Comment allait-elle réagir ? Et si tout recommençait ? Elle se tapa les joues. Non ! Rien ne recommencerait. Elle irait de l'avant comme elle l'avait fait toute la semaine. De plus, elle s'était fixé un nouvel objectif : si Natsu ne venait pas vers elle, c'est elle qui irait vers lui ! Lucy se prépara donc avec cette résolution en tête puis prit le chemin de la guilde.

Elle était assise au bar de Fairy Tail. Wendy, Grey et Erza ne tardèrent pas à la rejoindre. Wendy s'assit sur un tabouret, au côté de la Constellationiste tandis que Grey et Erza se placèrent debout en face d'elles. Ils discutaient des missions que certains d'entre eux avaient effectuées durant la semaine. Wendy en avait tenté une de _babysitting _qui avait été plutôt folklorique tandis qu'Erza avait démantelé une guilde noire à elle seule. Cela n'étonnait personne. Après tout, c'était Erza. Mirajane les écoutait, riant aux anecdotes énoncées par les deux mages. C'est quand Erza se lançait dans la description de son combat contre le maître de la guilde que Natsu et Lisanna arrivèrent. Lisanna se précipita vers le petit groupe et passa directement derrière le bar pour enlacer sa sœur ainée. Natsu la suivait, il affichait un sourire à la fois timide et satisfait. Wendy, Erza, Grey et Lucy le saluèrent mais il ne leur répondit que très brièvement, le regard fixé sur Mirajane et sa cadette.

\- Mira ! s'exclama Lisanna d'un air joyeux. J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer !

\- Oh ? dit Mirajane, curieuse. Et qu'est-ce qui peut bien te réjouir autant ? Je suppose que la mission s'est bien passée...

La jeune fille venait de monter sa main à sa sœur, un sourire immense collé sur le visage. Elle portait une jolie bague en or blanc ornée d'une pierre rose scintillante.

\- Oh ne me dit pas que..., commença la barmaid, ravie.

\- Si ! s'exclama à nouveau sa cadette. Natsu et moi allons nous marier !

* * *

Bonjour/soir !

Gros retournement de situation dans ce chapitre. Comment pensez-vous que Lucy va réagir ? Je suis curieuse ! :) La réponse la semaine prochaine dans le dernier chapitre !

Bonne journée !


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

La nouvelle était tombée. Natsu et Lisanna allaient se marier. Tout le monde était sous le choc. Mirajane paraissait ravie. Elle enlaçait sa sœur, surexcitée. Grey, Erza et Wendy les regardaient, toujours sous le choc. Natsu, ce gamin sans cervelle, allait se marier ? Ca paraissait improbable. Grey se figea. Il venait de se souvenir que Lucy était là aussi. Il dévia lentement son regard vers elle. Il avait peur que la nouvelle l'ait bouleversé. Après tout, elle commençait à peine à se remettre de cette rupture émotionnelle. Son regard se posa enfin sur la blonde. Elle avait la tête baissée, les poings serrés sur ses genoux. Il ne pouvait pas voir si elle pleurait mais il se doutait que c'était le cas. Il allait poser sa main sur son épaule quand elle se leva soudainement et partie en courant en direction de la sortie. Erza et Wendy l'avaient regardé partir, les yeux remplis de tristesse pour leur amie. Grey leur fit signe qu'il allait essayer de la rattraper. Les deux filles partirent en direction de Natsu, Mirajane et Lisanna pour les féliciter. Les deux sœurs s'étaient rendues compte que Lucy était partie et il fallait les divertir pour éviter de créer des tensions ou des malaises par la suite.

Lucy courait. Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée d'où elle allait. Ni de pourquoi elle continuait. Pourquoi ça lui faisait si mal ? Elle allait enfin mieux, mais elle n'était pas prête à une annonce pareille. Un mariage ? Elle avait sentit son cœur se déchirer dans sa poitrine. Comme si quelqu'un avait enfoncé un couteau dedans et s'était amusé à le tourner dans tous les sens. Elle avait mal. Les larmes coulaient sans arrêt sur ses joues. Elle en avait la vision trouble. Elle trébucha et se retrouva étendu par terre. Elle frappa le sol avec ses poings et les larmes redoublèrent. Elle était à bout. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas eu droit à sa deuxième chance ? Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui adresser la parole une seule fois. Elle avait mal aux yeux. Elle n'avait même plus de larmes pour pleurer. Elle se redressa lentement. Ses genoux étaient éraflés, l'un des deux saignait. Mais elle n'y prêtait pas attention. Elle se mit à marcher, lentement, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Elle croisa quelque passant qui se retournait sur son passage. Une vieille dame essaya de faire un geste vers elle mais Lucy passa simplement à côté d'elle. Elle n'entendait plus les sons qui l'entouraient. Il n'y avait qu'elle. Qu'elle et son désespoir. Où pouvait-elle aller ? Pas chez elle, trop de choses lui rappelaient Natsu. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus retourner à la guilde. Elle marcha donc dans les rues de Magnolia, sans aucun but précis. Elle finit par sortir de la ville. Elle avait totalement perdu la notion du temps. Quelle heure était-il au juste ? Dix heures ? Midi ? Ou peut être plus... Elle finit par s'arrêter près d'un grand chêne, perdu dans au milieu d'une vaste prairie. Comment était-elle arrivée jusque là ? Elle s'adossa contre l'arbre et réfléchit. Elle était perdue. Comment pourrait-elle affronter cette situation ? Elle pensait qu'elle allait mieux mais elle s'était trompée. Elle s'était juste inutilement bercée d'espoir. Mais c'était terminé. Il n'y en avait plus. Les larmes reprirent. Elle souffrait tellement. Elle ne voulait plus jamais revoir Natsu. Ni Lisanna. Elle voulait juste recommencer une nouvelle vie, loin, très loin de Fairy Tail. C'est en s'endormant qu'elle prit sa décision. Elle allait quitter la guilde.

Quand elle se réveilla, la nuit était déjà tombée. Pleurer lui avait donné un mal de tête épouvantable. Elle leva la tête. Les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel. Mais elles paraissaient bien plus ternes à présent. Lucy se releva et marcha en direction des lumières de la ville. Finalement elle n'était pas partie si loin. Elle repensa à son idée de quitter la guilde. Avait-elle vraiment le courage de tout quitter à nouveau. Elle avait déjà quitté son père, sa maison, sa richesse pour vivre la vie dont elle rêvait réellement. Elle n'avait jamais été attirée par l'argent et la vie mondaine que son père avait planifié pour elle. En rejoignant Fairy Tail, elle avait non seulement retrouvé son rêve, mais elle avait trouvé une vraie famille. Lucy savait qu'elle ne retrouverait rien de tel ailleurs. Non, elle n'était pas prête. Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus rester. Inconsciemment, elle s'était dirigée vers la guilde. Il devait être tard car il n'y avait plus personne à l'intérieur. Elle décida donc de monter sur le toit. Fairy Tail était l'un des bâtiments des plus imposants de Magnolia. Lucy avait un point de vue imprenable sur la ville. Elle n'était encore jamais montée ici. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait bien pu y faire de toute manière ? Avant, elle ne pensait qu'à payer son loyer et à faire des missions avec Natsu. Elle passait tout son temps avec lui, à le regarder manger comme un glouton, se battre avec Grey ou débiter des idioties. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle avait été trop bête. Et c'était trop tard pour elle. Elle s'approcha du bord. Le sol était vraiment bas. Elle ne pourrait pas réchapper à une chute d'une hauteur pareille. Elle leva les yeux vers les étoiles et pensa à sa mère. Elle lui manquait tellement. Si elle avait encore été là, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

\- J'arrive, chuchota-elle.

Elle respira un grand coup, ferma les yeux puis se laissa lentement tomber dans le vide.

Lucy venait juste de passer la porte de la guilde. Grey avait tenté de lui courir après mais il n'avait pas vu qu'elle direction la Constellationiste avait pris. Il avait donc tourné en rond pendant des heures en questionnant les passants. Quelques personnes lui avaient donné des indications mais évidemment la jeune fille n'était déjà plus aux endroits indiqués. Une vieille femme lui avait dit que son amie avait l'air totalement désespérée. Il avait vraiment peur qu'elle fasse quelque chose de stupide. Se renfermer sur elle-même encore une fois, quitter la guilde et la ville, ou pire encore. Il fouillait tous les coins de Magnolia. Il avait même tenté de passer chez elle sans succès. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il était allé chercher Erza et Wendy pour l'aider. Les trois mages se séparèrent donc pour chercher leur amie. Pour communiquer, ils avaient tous un bracelet magique, trouvés dans une boutique du coin, leur permettant de visionner et d'entendre la personne parlant. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour que le premier d'entre eux la retrouvant prévienne immédiatement les autres. Wendy et Erza était très inquiète pour Lucy. Elles espéraient vraiment que Grey n'avait juste pas eu la chance de tomber sur elle. Après tout, la ville était grande ! Le mage de glace courait à en perdre haleine. Personne ne l'avait vu depuis des heures. Ils demandaient aux passants sans aucun résultat. Elle n'avait quand même pas décidé de quitter la ville comme ça ! Il s'arrêta sur la route qui menait à l'extérieur. Evidemment il ne voyait rien, surtout avec la nuit qui était tombée. Il ne s'en était pas du tout rendu compte. Peut être était-elle rentrée chez elle ? Il décida de retenter sa chance en allant chez Lucy. Mais elle n'était pas là. Le stress montait de plus en plus. Mais où était-elle bon sang ?! Il activa le bracelet qu'Erza lui avait donné.

\- Les filles vous m'entendez ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, commença Wendy, tu l'as retrouvé ?

\- Non toujours pas, dit-il. Et toi Erza ?

\- Toujours pas, s'inquiéta la mage. J'ai demandé à tout le monde et personne ne l'as vu. Juste une femme mais c'était ce matin...

Grey frappa le mur qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

\- Je vais voir à la guilde, dit-il en raccrochant.

Lucy n'habitait pas loin de Fairy Tail, il y serait en quelques minutes. Il arriva devant la grande porte. La guilde n'était jamais fermée la nuit. Peut être que Lucy était venue y faire un tour. Il entra et regarda aux alentours. Personne. Il tenta de l'appeler mais le seul son qu'il perçut fût l'écho de sa propre voix. Il soupira et referma la porte en sortant. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il était parsemé d'étoiles et la lune éclairait comme un plein jour. Il baissa les yeux au sol. Si seulement il pouvait retrouver Lucy... Il avança vers le porche mais soudain, son regard se posa sur l'ombre de la guilde. Il pouvait y discerné quelque chose d'anormal. Il se retourna et leva les yeux vers le toit. Lucy ! Il courut dans le sens opposé. Il devait faire vite.

\- Les filles, j'ai trouvé Lucy ! Elle est à la guilde ! Rejoignez-moi vite !

La panique s'entendait dans sa voix. Les deux mages ne se firent pas prier et se rendirent à la guilde le plus vite possible.

Grey courait dans les escaliers. Il n'avait fait que ça de sa journée, courir. Mais là, la vie de son amie en dépendait, il le savait. Quand il arriva sur le toit, il vit Lucy, se laissant lentement tomber.

\- LUCYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! hurla-t-il en se précipitant vers elle.

La jeune fille n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il put discerner un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Il tendit la main pour attraper la sienne... mais la frôla. Il sentit le bout des doigts de son amie lui échapper. Son sang se glaça. Il la vit tomber dans le vide sous ses yeux. Son cri resta coincé dans sa gorge. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de se passer ? Ca ne pouvait pas être réel. Non, ça ne pouvait pas l'être. Un son effroyable lui parvint. Il ne pu retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Il était arrivé trop tard... Si seulement il avait courut plus vite. Si seulement il l'avait rattrapé directement après qu'elle ne soit sortie de la guilde. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Sa main était encore tendue vers le vide, le corps de Lucy étendu sur le sol, une centaine de mètres plus bas. Il entendit un cri venant d'en bas. Wendy et Erza venait d'arriver. La petite s'était laissée tomber, la tête entre les mains. Erza, à côté d'elle, était sous le choc. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte. Lucy venait de mourir devant leurs yeux. Elle leva les yeux vers le toit et vit Grey, anéantit.

Il n'y avait personne dans la rue. La seule chose qui brisait le silence était les sanglots des trois amis, qui n'arrivaient pas à croire que Lucy était morte. Wendy avait essayé sa magie en désespoir de cause. Carla avait essayait de lui dire d'arrêter mais la petite mage avait presque utilisé toute sa puissance magique pour essayer de ramener son amie à la vie, en vain. Elle avait l'impression que le monde s'écroulait autour d'elle.

\- Ma magie ne sert à rien ! s'exclama-t-elle. Si je ne peux même pas sauver mes amis à quoi bon ?!

Les larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas de couler sur ses joues. Erza l'enlaça et lui caressa la tête.

\- Wendy, commença-t-elle doucement, tu ne pouvais rien y faire. C'était trop tard.

Elle essayait avec beaucoup de maladresse de cacher ses sanglots. Mais comment pouvait-elle ? Elle venait de perdre une de ses amies les plus chères.

La lumières provoquée par la magie de Wendy avait alerté Makarov et Mirajane qui arrivèrent peu après. Ils trouvèrent les 2 mages enlacées et pleurant devant le corps de Lucy. Le maître de la guilde et la barmaid furent tout aussi choqués. Mirajane ne pût retenir ses larmes mais le vieil homme se retint devant ses "enfants". Il devait absolument leur apporter son soutient. Mais comment ? Il jeta un regard vers Erza qui le regardait. Elle lui montrait le toit. Il leva alors les yeux et vit Grey, qui n'avait pas bougé de sa position. Il monta lentement les escaliers. Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait face à se genre de situation. Il ne savait même pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé. Il poussa la porte et vit Grey, toujours dans la même position. En entendant du bruit, Grey se retourna. Il pleurait. Ses yeux étaient rouges. Il avait la marque du toit dessinée sur le torse. Makarov voulait lui dire quelque chose mais Grey parla avant lui.

\- Je n'ai pas pu la rattraper... Je suis arrivé trop tard. J'ai sentit ses doigts mais je n'ai rien pu faire. Je n'ai pas pu la rattraper. Je n'ai pas pu la rattraper. Je n'ai pas pu...

Il fondit en larme. Makarov sentit son cœur se briser. Il n'avait que rarement vu le mage de glace pleurer. Mais cette fois c'était différent. Il venait de perdre quelqu'un à qui il tenait pour la seconde fois. Et ce, de nouveau sous ses yeux. Il s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Tu as fait ce que tu as pu, dit-il simplement.

Grey s'écroula sur le sol et pleura toutes les larmes qu'il pouvait encore verser.

Wendy, Erza et Grey avait, à eux trois, réussi à raconter au maître et Mirajane ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas révéler la raison du suicide de Lucy. C'était déjà assez dur comme cela, il était inutile d'en rajouter.

Le lendemain, Makarov prit la parole devant tous les mages de la guilde et annonça le décès de Lucy. Ils furent tous chamboulés par la nouvelle. La plupart des mages versèrent des larmes. La Constellationiste avait toujours été appréciée depuis son arrivée à Fairy Tail. Levy était inconsolable. Elle était immédiatement rentrée chez elle après avoir entendu la nouvelle. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter la perte de l'une de ses meilleures amies. Erza, Wendy et Grey étaient assis à une table, silencieux, regardant fixement vers le bas, le regard vide. Wendy avait était la plus choquée du petit groupe. Elle était jeune et ne comprenait pas comment Lucy avait pu en arrivé là. Elle s'en voulait de n'avoir rien fait pour sauver son amie. Grey, lui, ne se pardonnait pas de ne pas être arrivé à temps. Cela le hanterait surement jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Tout comme la disparition d'Ul. Erza regrettait de ne pas avoir été plus là pour Lucy. Elle savait ce qu'elle endurait, mais elle n'avait pas été aussi présente qu'elle l'aurait dû. Lisanna pleurait dans les bras de Natsu. Elle n'avait pas vraiment connue Lucy mais tout le monde lui parlait toujours d'elle en bien.

\- Je n'ai pas pu la connaître, sanglota-t-elle. Je suis sûre que c'était une fille exceptionnelle...

\- Elle l'était, répondit Natsu.

Lisanna leva les yeux vers lui. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, silencieusement. Natsu. Il s'en voulait tellement. Depuis le retour de Lisanna il n'avait eu d'yeux que pour elle. Il se rendait à présent compte que tout ce qu'il l'avait entouré ses dernières semaines n'avait pas été retenu dans sa mémoire. Comme s'il n'avait pas vécu ce qu'il s'était produit. Il ne se souvenait que de Lisanna. Quand avait-il parlé à Lucy pour la dernière fois ? Il ne s'en rappelait même plus. Et maintenant il ne pourrait plus jamais lui parler. Elle était morte. Et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Il ne le saurait surement jamais. Mais pour pousser à un tel acte, il fallait que Lucy soit malheureuse. Il ne l'imaginait pas autrement que souriante et pleine de vie. Il n'avait même pas vu qu'elle allait mal. Quel idiot ! Il tapa du poing sur la table, se leva, et s'en alla. Lisanna ne le suivit pas. Elle savait que Lucy avait été importante pour lui et elle savait qu'il avait besoin d'être seul pour encaisser le coup.

La guilde cessa presque toutes ses activités la semaine qui suivit. Le jour de l'enterrement fût décider et se déroula quelques jours après. Lucy fut enterrée sous un magnifique cerisier. L'enterrement fût très triste. Personne n'arrivait à finir ses éloges funèbres sans fondre en larmes. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Personne n'avait été mis au courant de la raison de la mort de Lucy. Seul Mirajane, Makarov, Grey, Erza et Wendy le savaient. Ils avaient promis de garder le secret. Ils avaient essayé d'en reparler dans le bureau du maître pendant la semaine passée mais c'était encore trop dur pour eux tous. Au pied de l'arbre, une sorte de boîte aux lettres avaient été déposée pour que les mages qui en avait besoin écrive un mot pour leur amie disparût. Certains avait écrit une lettre, d'autres avaient préféré garder leur pensée pour eux. Quand la cérémonie fût terminée, les mages quittèrent un à un le cimetière. Grey fût le dernier à rester. Il s'approcha de la pierre tombale où l'on pouvait lire le nom de Lucy. Les esprits célestes avaient gravés les lettres de la pierre avec une magie qu'eux seuls connaissaient. Elles étaient magnifiques. Noires, parsemées de point qui ressemblaient à des étoiles scintillantes. Les esprits célestes avaient été bouleversés par la nouvelle. Il avait bien ressentit que leur maîtresse, et amie, d'allait pas bien, mais ça avait été un choc de sentir leur lien se briser. Ils savaient qu'ils auraient du mal à retrouver quelqu'un comme elle. Grey se pencha vers la pierre et y déposa une magnifique rose de glace.

\- Tu me manqueras, chuchota-t-il.

Il tourna le dos et rejoignit Erza et Wendy qui l'attendaient à l'entrée du cimetière.

* * *

Bonjour/soir !

Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard du chapitre... Avec ma remise de diplôme et toutes les festivités qui vont avec j'ai complètement oublié...

Voilà c'était le dernier chapitre de ma fiction. Il ne restera plus que l'épilogue la semaine prochaine. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je ne sais pas si cette fin plait à tout le monde et je vous avoue que j'ai eu extrêmement de mal à me décider. J'hésite quand même à écrire la fin alternative à laquelle j'avais pensé. Je vous redirais ça samedi prochain !

J'attends vos commentaires sur ce dernier chapitre !

Bonne journée/soirée !


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Lucy, tu vas me manquer. Personne ne parle de ce qu'il t'es arrivé. C'est un sujet tabou à la guilde. C'est très dure, pour nous tous. Je savais que tu étais triste à propos de Natsu, je suppose que d'apprendre la nouvelle de son futur mariage t'as totalement désespérée... J'aurais voulu être plus présente pour toi. Tu resteras à jamais dans mon cœur. - Levy, ton amie à jamais._

_Je n'ai pas pour habitude de confier mes pensées par écrit. Mais j'espère que celles-ci pourront un jour t'atteindre. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire rassure toi. Tu vas me manquer. J'ai beaucoup aimé les quelque mission que nous avons effectué ensemble ! Je suis sûre que les esprits célestes sont très tristes en ce moment même. Quand je te rejoindrais plus tard, j'espère que tu m'accueilleras avec un superbe gâteau à la fraise ! - Erza_

_A Lucy. Depuis que je suis arrivée à la guilde, tu as toujours veillée sur moi à ta manière. Comme une grande sœur. Notre rencontre n'aura pas été des plus plaisantes au vue des conditions. Se battre contre Nirvana n'était pas tellement une bonne raison. J'aurais aimé te rencontrer autrement. J'aurais voulu continuer mon chemin à tes côtés encore un peu. J'aurais voulu pouvoir t'aider. Je suis désolée. J'espère que là où tu es, tu as retrouvé ton sourire et ta joie de vivre ! - Wendy_

_Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour écrire. Tu t'en doute je suppose. C'était plus ton truc à ce qu'il parait. Qu'est-ce que j'ai envie de te dire ? Trop de chose. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te rattraper, de ne pas avoir su te redonner ta joie de vivre. Les moments que j'ai passé avec toi ces derniers mois je ne les oublierais jamais Lucy. J'ai cru pendant un instant que tu pourrais retrouver ce magnifique sourire qui transmettait ta joie de vivre aux gens qui t'entouraient. Tu n'es pas resté très longtemps. Mais ce temps a compté pour moi. J'aurais voulu redanser à nouveau avec toi. Tu auras été, pour moi, une amie très précieuse. Je ne t'oublierais jamais Lucy. J'ai vu ce léger sourire que tu affichais lorsque tu as décidé qu'il était temps pour toi de partir. Je suis sûr que tu es heureuse là où tu es. Adieu Lucy. A la prochaine ! - Ton ami, Grey_

_Lucy, je regrette tant de chose. La première étant de n'avoir jamais pris le temps de réellement te parler. T'ais-je un jour adressé d'autres mots que "Bonjour" ? A la guilde personne ne sait pourquoi tu as décidé de faire ça. Mais moi je le sais. J'ai entendu ma sœur en parler. Je me sens tellement coupable Lucy. J'aurais souhaité rester à Eldoras. J'ai détruit ton monde en revenant. Je n'ai pas pensé à toi ni à personne d'autre quand j'ai revu Natsu. Tu dois me trouver horrible. Me détester. J'aurais tellement souhaité le remarquer ! Je n'avais même pas vu que Natsu ne te parlait plus. Enfermée dans mon propre bonheur. Je suis désolée. Je sais très bien qu'on ne pardonne pas à une personne comme moi... J'aurais voulu que l'on soit amie. Pas que tu perdes la vie par ma faute. Lucy, je suis désolée... J'aurais aimé pouvoir un jour faire quelque chose pour que tu puisses me pardonner et ne plus me détester... Mais je ne le pourrais jamais. - Lisanna_

_Lucy. Je me sens tellement ridicule de t'écrire cette lettre. Moi. Qui t'ai totalement abandonné pendant des semaines. Mais que puis-je faire d'autre maintenant que je ne peux plus m'excuser devant toi ? Je sais que tu t'es donnée la mort à cause de moi. Lisanna m'a tout raconté. Elle se sent vraiment mal tu sais. Elle n'arrête pas de dire que tout est de sa faute. Qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû revenir. Que tu la détestes. Mais je sais que c'est faux. La Lucy que je connais ne détesterait pas quelqu'un qui n'a rien fait de mal. Parce que ce n'est pas elle qui a eu tort. C'est moi. C'est moi qui t'ai totalement ignoré du jour au lendemain. C'est moi qui n'ai pas remarqué que tu allais mal. C'était moi ton partenaire. C'est moi qui ai insisté pour que l'on fasse équipe ensemble. Je suis débile. En revoyant Lisanna j'ai tout oublié du monde qui m'entourait. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je suis sûr que ce n'est pas à moi que tu en veux, mais à toi. Lucy, je voulais te dire que tu as été une merveilleuse amie pour moi. Du début de cette aventure jusqu'à la fin. Je n'oublierais jamais chacun des moments que j'ai pu passer avec toi. Que ce soit en mission ou lorsque tu me hurlais étrangement dessus quand tu me trouvais dans ton lit en rentrant chez toi. Je suis désolé. Désolé de n'avoir, encore une fois, pensé qu'à moi. Tu me manqueras Lucy. Et je m'en voudrais toute ma vie d'avoir été le sujet de ta mort. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Adieu Lucy. - Natsu_

**FIN**

* * *

Bonsoir !

Et voilà, c'est la fin de cette fan-fiction. j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu ! Je remercie ceux qui ont fav', vous êtes nombreux et ça me fait super plaisir ! Merci aussi à ceux qui ont suivit ma fiction jusqu'au bout et qui l'ont commenté. Vous étiez de plus en plus nombreux chaque semaine. Merci !

Je vais publier la fin alternative. je vais essayer de faire ça pour samedi prochain. :)

Je vous invite à aller lire mes autres fictions si celle-ci vous a plu, en particulier Adieu.

Merci encore à vous !


	9. Fin alternative

**Fin alternative**

Grey courait dans les escaliers. Il n'avait fait que ça de sa journée, courir. Mais là, la vie de son amie en dépendait, il le savait. Quand il arriva sur le toit, il vit Lucy, se laissant lentement tomber.

\- LUCYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! hurla-t-il en se précipitant vers elle.

La jeune fille n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il put discerner un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Il tendit la main pour attraper la sienne... Il réussit à attraper son poignet. Lucy releva la tête vers lui, les yeux plein de larmes.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais Grey ?! lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu as vraiment cru que j'allais te laisser faire ça Lucy ?! hurla-t-il, hors de lui. Jamais tu m'entends ?! JAMAIS !

\- Je n'ai plus rien faire ici Grey ! s'exclama la jeune fille. Plus rien du tout ! Je suis seule !

Les sanglots secouaient Lucy, qui pendait dans le vide. Grey affichait une grimace de douleur. Il sentait la main de son amie glisser lentement dans la sienne. Mais il devait absolument la remonter.

\- Tu n'es pas seule ! cria-t-il. Tu nous a nous ! Tu m'as moi !

Lucy le regarda et vit la détresse dans son regard. C'est vrai. Avant que Natsu n'annonce son mariage avec Lisanna, elle commençait à oublier. Grey ferma les yeux et resserra la pression sur son poignet. Il avait vraiment l'air désespéré. Lucy venait de réaliser ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Encore un geste égoïste de sa part. N'était-elle uniquement capable de blesser ses amis ?!

\- Reste avec nous Lucy ! s'écria Grey. Reste avec moi !

Les larmes de Grey tombaient sur son visage. Elle n'avait jamais voulu faire de mal à personne. Et encore moins à Grey. Elle saisit le poignet de son ami qui ouvrit les yeux. Il vit Lucy, lui souriant, et hochant la tête. Il fallait qu'il la remonte. Sa main glissait de plus en plus. Il avait beau essayer mais rien n'y faisait. C'est à ce moment, qu'en bas, Erza, Wendy et Carla firent leur apparition. La chatte blanche vola jusqu'à eux tandis qu'Erza et Wendy empruntaient les escaliers, paniquées du spectacle qu'elles venaient de voir. Carla attrapa Lucy et la déposa à côté de Grey. Elle se jeta dans les bras de son ami et pleura en répétant qu'elle était désolée. Grey était encore sous le choc. Il réalisait à peine ce qui venait de se produire. Quand il eut repris ses esprits, il prit à son tour Lucy dans ses bras en lui caressant la tête.

\- C'est fini, répéta-t-il à chaque sanglot de son amie.

Quand Wendy et Erza arrivèrent enfin sur le toit à bout de souffle. Elles furent ravies et soulagées de trouver leurs amis, sain et sauf sur le toit. Elles rejoignirent les 2 mages et enlacèrent à leur tour Lucy.

**Epilogue**

Lucy ferma la fermeture de sa valise. Elle se retourna et regarda une dernière fois sa chambre. Tout était recouvert de draps blancs. Elle sortit du petit appartement qu'elle avait habité depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Fairy Tail et ferma la porte sans se retourner. Tandis qu'elle marchait tranquillement vers la sortie de la ville elle réfléchissait. Elle était reconnaissante à Grey de l'avoir sauver. Elle n'avait pas réfléchit à ses actes. La proposition qu'il lui avait faite l'avait un peu surprise mais elle était contente de l'avoir acceptée.

_\- Et si on partait ? proposa Grey lorsqu'il raccompagnait Lucy chez elle._

_\- Grey, commença Lucy, je ne veux pas que tu quittes Fairy Tail à cause de moi._

_\- Qui a dit que l'on devait quitter Fairy Tail ?_

_Lucy ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi il retournait. Comment partir sans quitter Fairy Tail ?_

_\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle._

_\- J'ai vu qu'il y a une mission à durée de mois qui a été proposé à la guilde, expliqua-t-il. J'ai déjà proposé à Wendy, Carla et Erza de venir avec nous et elles ont accepté. Je pense que ça te ferait un bon entraînement en plus de te changer les idées._

Lucy avait bien évidemment acceptée et elle rejoignait à présent ses compagnons de voyages qui l'attendaient à quelques mètres à présent. Ils étaient alignés, le sourire aux lèvres. Erza était, comme d'habitude, accompagnées de sa montagne de valise tandis que les autres n'avaient qu'un simple sac de voyage. Quand elle arriva à leur hauteur, ils la saluèrent et Grey passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il. Prête ?

\- Et comment ! affirma Lucy.

Le petit groupe prit ainsi la route vers de nouvelles aventures, loin de Fairy Tail.

* * *

Bonjour !

C'est ainsi que ma fiction s'achèvent. J'espère que la fin alternative plaira également, même si je reste persuadée que la première fin est la meilleure. Je suis désolée si elle n'ai pas aussi rayonnante que je l'aurais voulu mais je suis assez déprimée depuis mon retour en France et je n'ai pas réussi à faire mieux...

Je vous remercie encore pour vos nombreux fav' et reviews ! Ça fait toujours plaisir !

Bonne journée et peut être à bientôt !


End file.
